


Переопределение

by Skata



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Bucky loves David Attenborough, Consensual Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Object Penetration, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Protective Steve Rogers, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skata/pseuds/Skata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они умудряются обсуждать это и дома, и в более неожиданных местах – к примеру, на крыше посреди разведывательной миссии в Финляндии, когда Стив поинтересовался у Баки: «А хочешь, я свяжу тебе не только руки, но и ноги?», и Ник Фьюри вежливо осведомился в интерком: «Господа, уверены, что сейчас подходящее время?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Переопределение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Redefinition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250904) by [manisseta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta). 



Они умудряются обсуждать это и дома, и в более неожиданных местах – к примеру, на крыше посреди разведывательной миссии в Финляндии, когда Стив поинтересовался у Баки: «А хочешь, я свяжу тебе не только руки, но и ноги?», и Ник Фьюри вежливо осведомился в интерком: «Господа, уверены, что сейчас подходящее время?» Стив вспыхнул, как маков цвет, и смущённо пробормотал извинения, но это не остановило его от повторного фокуса парой дней позже, когда они вместе на метро возвращались домой – чем вызвал у стоящей рядом юной леди впечатлённое «чёрт возьми!..». Стив снова покраснел, но когда девушка, покидая вагон, подмигнула ему, ответил сердечным кивком.  
Баки смеялся добрую минуту.  
— Стив, дружище, у тебя дар поймать момент.  
— Даже не говори, — отозвался тот. — Хотя нет, послушай. Не могу перестать об этом думать. Ну, знаешь, как всё устроить, — робко признался Стив, и весь жар, витающий в вагоне, вдруг хлынул Баки по спине.  
— Смерти моей хочешь? — прохрипел он. — Стив, прямо здесь, в метро? На этом самом месте?  
Стив закатил глаза, но придвинулся ближе, и они столкнулись бёдрами, когда поезд пошёл на широкий поворот.  
— Я волнуюсь, — ответил Стив. — Не хочу всё испортить.  
— Не испортишь, — заверил его Баки. — По крайней мере, пока будешь расспрашивать меня в самых неподходящих местах. И нет, я не хочу, чтобы ты связывал мне ноги. Мне будет слишком неудобно. К тому же, ты не сможешь раздвигать их, как тебе захочется, — Стив распахнул глаза, и Баки хмыкнул: — Спроси меня об игрушках и вибраторах, когда мы в следующий раз зайдём в булочную.  
— Вот чёрт! — бизнесмен позади Стива выронил свой кейс, и возможно, это не имело отношения к их разговору, но Стив всё равно склонился и помог бедняге собрать вещи.  
Но вот наконец они очутились дома, и всё тело Баки выдохнуло в облегчении, когда его плечи ударились в закрытую дверь, а Стив развёл ему ноги коленом. Мгновение – и его целовали, кусали, царапали и, о мой бог, Баки это любил, как же он это любил. Рот Стива жадно и горячо касался шеи, руки, жёсткие, неустанные, гладили его торс, вся сила Стива удерживала Баки на месте. Стив мог заставить его кончить прямо так, на ногах, полностью одетым, лишь жёстко проводя по телу пальцами вверх-вниз, грубо притиснув Баки к двери. Спотыкаясь, они перебрались на диван в гостиной, только затем, чтобы минутой позже рухнуть на пол, и Стив смеялся, как подорванный, пока Баки впопыхах выпутывал его из штанов.  
Стив срывался лишь во время секса, и никогда кроме. Даже когда он был зол, когда был безрассуден, он всё равно сохранял контроль. Даже раньше, превращаясь в пять футов костей и рычания, он будто светился шаром твёрдой энергии, не теряющей власти над собой. У Стива могли дрожать кулаки, но стержень его оставался сияющим и спокойным. Баки видел это в его взгляде тогда и мог видеть теперь.  
Но никогда во время секса. В постели Стив становился безудержным, неукрощённым – податливым тоже, и мокрым, текучим, и часто неловким, теряясь совсем как подросток, случайно пихнув Баки локтем в живот, вскрикивая бесстыдно и громко, когда Баки толкался в него. Трахаясь, они оба становились такими. Грязными. Яростными. И не было никаких правил – они не нуждались в них. Они были грубыми, были мягкими, выходили за рамки и вгонялись друг в друга. Это было блаженство.  
То, о чём просил Баки, должно было изменить это, по крайней мере, на время самого акта. С тех пор, как идея застряла у него в голове, он прочёл уже порядком по теме; звучало весело. Весело и чертовски горячо. Он едва не слетел с катушек, когда объяснял Стиву всё впервые. Но чтение кое-что прояснило ему: в этот раз они не могли быть беспечными, как бывали всегда, оказываясь друг у друга в руках. Здесь требовались дисциплина, терпение и контроль. Всё то, чего у Стива в избытке. Всё то, что Стив обычно оставлял за порогом их спальни, и Баки понимал, почему тот колеблется, впустить ли их внутрь.

Той же ночью, позднее, развалившись на полу у дивана – Стив устроился сверху – Баки сказал:  
— Хей, послушай. Мы ведь не обязаны часто это проделывать. И если тебе не понравится, мы никогда не повторим. Чёрт, да мне и самому может не понравиться.  
Поначалу Стив никак не отозвался; его тёплый выдох лёг Баки на грудь, как будто тот спал. Но вот Баки различил тихий вздох, и Стив скатился с него. Уселся, скрестив голые ноги, и пристально посмотрел на Баки, с лицом торжественным и серьёзным; игривость, царившая ещё минуту назад, исчезла без следа.  
— Нам же и так обычно весело, ведь верно? — начал Стив.  
Баки удивлённо уставился на него:  
— И ещё как. Чёрт, Стив, само собой! Это не потому, что мне скучно или…  
— Ладно, хорошо, — прервал Стив. — Я тебе верю. Правда, верю, Бак. Если честно, я и сам об этом думал.  
— Что?.. Серьёзно? Ты никогда не говорил! И выглядел, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, когда я тебе рассказывал.  
Стив поморщился, словно в неловкости, и встряхнул головой:  
— Ну, если начистоту… я всегда представлял это… в обратную сторону?  
Баки почувствовал, что уронил челюсть, и тёплый пот на коже вмиг заледенел.  
— О.  
— Не делай такое лицо, — заторопился Стив, — этого не случится.  
— Но почему? Почему нет, мы вполне могли бы, — голос Баки прозвучал слишком громко даже для него самого.  
— Потому что теперь я не хочу.  
— Но почему?  
— Да потому что! Ты первый попросил, я всё обдумал и решил, что смогу это дать тебе. Я хочу это дать тебе, — твёрдо сказал Стив. — Но если это не причина, то одного твоего вида хватает с лихвой. Господи, Бак, ты побледнел, — добавил он самым взволнованным тоном.  
Баки пришлось закрыть глаза и откинуться обратно на пол, стараясь унять предательское головокружение. Он почувствовал, как Стив склонился над ним и коснулся волос, легче пёрышка; это помогло немного успокоиться.  
— Ты в порядке? — чуть погодя прошептал Стив.  
Баки кивнул, не открывая глаз:  
— Ты… застал меня врасплох, вот и всё.  
— Прости, — пробормотал Стив. — Говоришь, как рыба, выброшенная на берег?  
Бак отпихнул его, но Стив лишь засмеялся и нежно поцеловал его в лоб. Глубоко вдохнув, он наконец взглянул на Стива – тот с обожанием смотрел в ответ.  
— Едва ли мне понравится проделать над тобой такое, — прямо сказал Баки. — Я… нет. Не думаю, что меня это заведёт. На деле я скорее разнервничаюсь, — он хрипло, резко рассмеялся – смех ободрал горло, как глоток песка. Он бы и сам не объяснил, отчего так взвинтился.  
Стив положил ладонь ему на грудь, пальцами накрывая сердце:  
— Всё хорошо, Бак. Правда. Я не собирался рассказывать тебе прямо сейчас, сам не знаю, с чего я… — он поднял глаза к потолку, будто не мог себе поверить, и Баки чуть было не заспорил. Стив мог говорить ему всё, что захочется, – Баки бы справился, так или иначе. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Стив намеренно фильтровал свои чувства в угоду его спокойствию. Должно быть, Стив заметил что-то в его лице – кивнув, как будто говоря _я знаю, знаю_ , он мягко толкнул Баки вниз. — Я лишь хотел сказать, что… там, — мотнул головой в сторону спальни,— я обычно решаю на ходу. Ну, ты знаешь, — добавил он, как будто это было откровением.  
— О, я знаю! — воскликнул Баки, и Стив возмущённо вздёрнул бровь. И даже снова мило покраснел.  
— Что, есть жалобы?  
— Нет, не совсем, — Баки ухмыльнулся по-настоящему. — Я всегда предпочту разнообразие опыту. А уж когда ты начал совмещать… _ёрш твою медь_.  
— Я это всё к тому, тупица, — продолжил Стив над хихикающим Баки, — что я должен быть готов. Я читал об этом, и не похоже, чтобы там было где импровизировать. Тут есть над чем подумать, есть о чём поговорить. Штуки, на которые мы согласны. _Правила_. А коли так, я хочу быть уверен, что всё идёт как надо. Если что-то сорвётся и ты поранишься… — Стив опустил глаза, и спазм в желудке подсказал Баки источник его неуверенности.  
С того, первого, раза они об этом не разговаривали, хватило обоим. Но время шло, а мысль не оставляла их, уже не могла их оставить. Порой Баки приходил в ярость от этой непреходящей грозовой тучи над головами, грозящей разверзнуться жестоким дождём, швырнуть их обратно в холод. Ну уж нет, не теперь и не так. Баки этого не допустит.  
Он сел и обхватил лицо Стива ладонями:  
— Хей, ничего не случится, — твёрдо сказал он. — Если я поранюсь, мы с этим справимся, — Стив ответил скептическим взглядом. — Я серьёзно, Стив. Слушай, я знаю, о чём ты промолчал. Но тебе не о чем волноваться. Гидра меня не связывала. Чёрт, едва ли им вообще были нужны оковы. У них были другие способы удерживать меня, — невольно в голос проскользнула чёрная усмешка, и теперь Баки не знал, смеяться ему или плакать при виде взволнованного друга. — Послушай. Они добрались до многого во мне, но не до этого.  
Стив глядел на него с той же тревогой, но что-то в лице Баки чуть ослабило напряжённую линию его плеч.  
— Просто… скажи, если что-то изменится, — голос по-прежнему звучал настороженно.  
— Да, само собой, — заверил Баки. — Ты узнаешь первым. В отличие от некоторых, я не тащусь от боли где-то кроме секса, — Стив выразительно взглянул на него, но Баки был невозмутим: — Не накручивай себя, ладно? Нам не обязательно пробовать всё в первый раз. Как я и говорил. Можешь спрашивать меня о чём угодно. И я буду спрашивать у тебя всякую фигню. Как говорится, пусть река течёт.  
На это Стив искренне улыбнулся. Помолчал мгновение – лёгкая морщинка залегла между бровей – и наконец спросил:  
— Есть что-то, чего бы тебе хотелось? Ну, помимо связывания и… эм… игрушки.  
Пока Баки обдумывал ответ, Стив перебирал его пряди.  
— Сделай мне сюрприз, — наконец сказал он, и Стив замер:  
— _Что_.  
— Да! Не говори мне, когда это случится. И где, — при мысли об этом по телу побежали мурашки. — Пусть это будет замечательный яркий сюрприз.  
Ещё пару секунд Стив казался сбитым с толку:  
— А если я не угадаю? Помнишь, у меня дар поймать момент?  
Усмехнувшись, Баки потянулся вверх поцеловать его в губы:  
— В этот раз я тебе доверяю, приятель.

* * *

После этого разговора предвкушение внутри Баки немного угасло, перестало быть тем странным покалыванием, что накатывало всякий раз, стоило Стиву оцарапать его, и превратилось в мирное ожидание, тихое любопытство, когда же и где Стив всё устроит. Он продолжал задавать Баки вопросы и докладывал состояние дел.  
Следующей субботой они ждали к завтраку Сэма и Шэрон и вышли за круассанами и клюквенно-ореховым хлебом, который Сэм буквально проглотил за чашкой кофе после их прошлой совместной пробежки. Они расплачивались за покупки, когда Стив придвинулся ближе и прошептал:  
— Я заказал в сети вибратор. Он синий. И вполне приятный.  
— Пожалуйста, мэм, — Баки передал продавщице купюры. Обернулся к Стиву: — Роджерс, ты просто мечта, — и Стив ответил яркой, довольной улыбкой.  
Баки жадно вгрызся в бриошь и потянул Стива к выходу из пекарни. Если они поторопятся, до прихода Сэма и Шэрон у него останется время укусить не только булочку.

Наконец это случилось прохладной июньской ночью. Они поужинали татальятелле карбонарой, и Стив настоял, что помоет посуду, раз уж Баки готовил.  
— Паста была не настолько хороша, — заметил Баки, — к тому же я сжульничал и добавил к яйцами ложку сливок.  
— Я прощаю тебя, — откликнулся Стив – и рассмеялся, когда Баки закатил глаза. — Нет, правда, тебя не было весь день. Иди найди нам что-нибудь посмотреть. Я скоро закончу.  
Баки поднял руки, сдаваясь, и позволил выпроводить себя из кухни. Рухнул на диван и прикрыл глаза, застывая в лёгкой полудрёме. Всё утро и часть дня он провёл с Нат, отслеживая отчёты по финнам и их газовому оружию – те обернулись куда большей занозой в заднице, чем ожидалось. В конце концов они их поймали и передали в Интерпол, но теперь предстояло ещё отследить их неуловимых спонсоров.  
Баки хмыкнул и провёл рукой по лицу. Потянувшись за пультом, включил телевизор и принялся переключать каналы, пока одна из передач не привлекла его внимание. Поначалу это выглядело сказочным ураганом, но оказалось волной одуванчиков, кружащихся под пафосную музыку, и её-то Баки мгновенно узнал. Он сел, улыбнувшись.  
— Эй, Стив! Тут Дэвид Аттенборо по ящику! Люблю этого парня, — Доктор Фостер показывал один из документальных сериалов под Рождество; Баки смотрел его уже дважды. Он встряхнул головой, впечатлённый как никогда. — Чёрт, да эти кусты через асфальт пробьются… — пробормотал он под нос. И краем уха расслышал, как Стив погасил в кухне свет и босыми ступнями прошлёпал в гостиную. Обернувшись, Баки увидел, как тот с улыбкой наблюдает за ним из-за спинки дивана.  
— Что с тобой, родной? — спросил Баки.  
— Ничего, — Стив повёл плечом. — Я поставил чайник. Не сделаешь нам чай, пока я переоденусь?  
— А, конечно, — поднявшись, Баки направился в кухню, в то время как Стив прошёл в спальню.  
Вода уже закипела; Баки, подхватив две кружки, бросил чайный пакетик в каждую, аккуратно залил кипятком и отставил чайник в раковину. В мгновение ока воздух пронизал резкий аромат зелёного чая. Баки прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. Часть его, что всегда оставалась начеку, вдруг отметила необычную тишину квартиры, но прежде чем он забеспокоился, Стив был уже рядом.  
Баки открыл глаза, ощутив его ладони у себя на бёдрах и прикосновение губ к щеке. И засмеялся, позволяя; в животе разлилось приятное волнение от того, как Стив его оглаживал и целовал.  
— Я думал, тебе хочется чаю, — поддразнил Баки… и Стив низко выдохнул ему на ухо:  
— Повернись.  
Баки замер.  
Что-то в голосе Стива, самый намёк, одновременно сладкий и властный, подсказало ему. Чёрт, вот оно, сейчас.  
Он обернулся: Стив был полураздет, в одних домашних штанах и с белой верёвкой, закинутой на шею. Сердце заколотилось о рёбра, как сбежавший шарик пинг-понга.  
— Готов к этому? — осторожно спросил Стив.  
Баки таращился на него, пытаясь вернуть дар речи:  
— Ага, конечно. Ещё бы. Чёрт.  
Склонившись, Стив коротко чмокнул его в щёку, отчего Баки глупо покраснел.  
— Помнишь слово? — хрипло выдохнул Стив, обжигая челюсть; Баки сглотнул и кивнул. Стив настоял на простом и понятном стоп-слове, пусть даже они решили не заходить далеко в первый раз. Так Стиву было проще примириться с процессом, а большего Бак и не хотел. — Что ж, тогда снимай футболку.  
Баки тут же повиновался и уронил её на пол. Почувствовал пар от двух кружек на стойке за спиной; согревая, тот оседал на спине. Баки не слишком задумался об этом, но Стив потянулся и убрал обе кружки в раковину, подальше от обнажённой кожи Баки. Чайный аромат был что надо.  
— Так вот как ты решил создать атмосферу? — Баки улыбнулся, чуть дыша.  
— Всё лучше, чем свечи, — спокойно откликнулся Стив. — Снимай ботинки.  
Постепенно Стив велел ему полностью раздеться; Баки прислонился к стойке, голый, разгорячённый и почти готовый. Они ещё недолго целовались, Стив прикасался к нему, растирал соски и поглаживал икры ступнёй, но не позволял Баки трогать себя в ответ. Наконец Стив ухватил его запястья и завёл их ему за спину. Металлическая рука зарычала, как перегруженный мотор, а Баки застонал, стоило Стиву прижать колено к его яйцам и слегка надавить.  
— Стив, я должен сказать тебе. Я помру этой ночью, — выдохнул Баки, хватая воздух, и Стив согласно загудел, уткнувшись носом ему в шею. Внезапно он отпустил его, хоть и остался рядом, возможно, захотел убедиться, устоит ли Баки на ногах. Баки поймал равновесие, и Стив отступил на шаг, скинул верёвку с шеи.  
Мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, взмокшие и задыхающиеся. Баки кивком ответил на немой вопрос, и Стив вернулся к делу, расправил плечи, понижая голос:  
— Закрой глаза, — приказал он. — И не открывай, пока я не скажу.  
— А можно… — Баки сглотнул, — можно посмотреть, как ты это делаешь? Потом я зажмурюсь, я клянусь, — отчаянно предложил он, и Стив не сдержал смешок, хриплый, но радостный, поцеловал Баки в челюсть и кивнул:  
— Конечно, — буднично ответил он, как ещё недавно соглашался на пасту на ужин. — Держи руки вот так, — и направил их так, как хотел: перед собой, сжатыми в кулаки.  
Они практиковались пару раз, и Стив приложил все усилия, чтобы попытки не казались приглашением к настоящей игре. Оба раза он выбрал такое время, когда Баки был стопроцентно не настроен на секс: утром, ещё до чашки кофе. Баки отдал ему должное: Стив потренировался, но не лишил их обоих новизны момента. Оба раза Баки был впечатлён приготовлениями, но его пустой желудок и кровь без кофеина не располагали к большой игре.  
Само собой, захоти Баки проскочить подготовку (пусть даже он и не собирался), Стив бы сделал всё правильно и с первого раза. Его разум и тело были умны на этот счёт, но и милосердны тоже.  
Стив с ловкостью обернул верёвку вокруг его запястий, а после сделал несколько изгибов и петель, которые сложились в некое подобие наручников. Баки восторженно следил за его работой и, когда Стив закончил, уже был твёрдым, как камень.  
На голых запястьях верёвка ощущалась и жёсткой, и шёлковой; Стив просунул под петли два пальца, отыскал пульс и спросил:  
— Ничего?  
— Я мог бы кончить, просто наблюдая за тобой, — ответил Баки, ведь это было чистой правдой, и он решил, что должен поделиться ей.  
Стив только ухмыльнулся, смерил его взглядом с ног до головы:  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что не можешь это сделать? Пока я не скажу, — и снова эта сладкая властность в голосе — по спине Баки прошёл электрический разряд.  
— Чёрт. Я точно сдохну этой ночью, — но тут Стив прикусил ему губу, и Баки захватило чувством голода: он жаждал всего, что Стив мог ему дать.  
— Закрой глаза, — скомандовал Стив, и в этот раз Баки подчинился без колебаний, — стань на колени, — и будто приказ был недостаточно ясен, приложил палец к его подбородку и, направив, потянул вниз, пока Баки не оказался на коленях на кухонном полу.  
— Теперь как всё случится, — начал Стив: — Я буду говорить тебе, что делать, и ты не можешь делать то, о чём я не сказал. Ясно? Скажи громко.  
— Ясно, — выдохнул Баки, и Стив, устроив ладонь на его шее, провёл по ней ногтями. Баки застонал.  
— Хорошо. Теперь открой рот.  
Баки исполнил; казалось, его живот расплавился, когда раздался мягкий шорох ткани, соскользнувшей с тела. На мгновение всё замерло вокруг, и его полностью поглотило тишиной квартиры, и запахом дома, и запахом собственного пота, смешанного со стивовым. Он ощутил лёгкое прикосновение к губам и беспомощно застонал, поняв, что это был член Стива, горячий и твёрдый, ласкавший его рот, как Стив иногда делал большим пальцем. Стив оставил на губах немного влаги, и Баки умирал от желания облизнуться, но Стив сказал:  
— Хей, осторожнее, — и в следующий миг скользнул головкой ему в рот. — Давай же, — прошептал он сладко, и Баки тут же подчинился, жмурясь сильней, истекая слюной. Он и член Стива вместе – великая вещь, Баки посвятил множество часов своей жизни, стремясь ей нарадоваться. Сердце стучало так, будто пыталось обогнать само себя, Баки старался как мог понежить Стива ещё раз, смыкал губы вокруг, посасывал, оставлял во рту, чтобы мгновением спустя принять плотней. Обычно это сводило Стива с ума, вышибало и смех, и слёзы.  
Сейчас Стив не был таким громким; Баки едва различил его вдох. Его бёдра оставались неподвижными, позволяя Баки делать своё дело, всецело под контролем. Обычно Стив превращался в кисель, стоило Баки спуститься по его телу вниз, но сейчас он был скованным, как запястья Баки, только что без верёвок.  
Дрожь пробежала вдоль спины к члену, уже немного влажному на кончике. Баки пришлось остановиться на секунду и вдохнуть глубоко через нос – успокоиться. Стив снова вонзил ногти в основание его шеи – Баки застонал вокруг него. И в этот раз услышал, как Стив прикусил губы, сдерживая рык.  
— Ты хорошо справляешься, Бак, — произнёс он, голосом низким, но спокойным, будто был выше всей игры. — Ты так… хорош в этом, — добавил он, почти смеясь, что прозвучало музыкой для ушей Баки. — Ну, хватит.  
И Стив потянул себя из его рта, оставив его открытым, потрясённым и по-прежнему голодным.  
— Нет, стой, дай мне… — начал Баки, но Стив приложил ему палец к губам.  
— Тише. Я не хочу кончить прямо сейчас, — поцеловал его в макушку. — Подожди меня секунду. Ты выглядишь потрясающе.  
— Хотел бы я ответить тем же, — прохрипел Баки. Закрытые глаза творили волшебные штуки с остальными чувствами, обостряя слух, усиливая солоноватый запах тел. Но всё же ему отчаянно хотелось видеть Стива, как тот сейчас возвышался над ним, возбуждённый, но полностью владея ситуацией.  
— Ох, Баки, ты такое чудо, — услышал он ближе, чем раньше – должно быть, Стив опустился перед ним на колени. — Теперь я собираюсь тебя переместить. Ложись на спину, ладно?  
— Чертовски ладно, — почти мечтательно отозвался Баки и позволил Стиву сделать, как тот хотел. Явно запланированным, очень деликатным движением Стив заставил его отклоняться до тех пор, пока голова не легла на мягкий свёрток – его домашние штаны, догадался Баки. — Подними бёдра, — сказал Стив, и Баки подчинился. — Хорошо, опускай, — и под спиной оказалась футболка, оберегая поясницу от холодных плиток.  
— Ух ты, какое внимание к деталями, — заметил Баки впечатлённо, но без удивления, и Стив ответил, склонившись к самому его лицу:  
— Ты даже не представляешь, — и снова поцеловал его.  
Они целовались ещё долго, сладко и грязно, кусаясь и потираясь друг о друга, Стив играл с сосками Баки, царапал нежную кожу живота, изредка двумя пальцами массировал яички, лишая Баки рассудка. А Баки был всего лишь человек с металлической рукой. Скоро его бёдра стали сами собой приподниматься в поисках прикосновений, в попытке потереться обо что-нибудь и унять напряжение. Но чёртов Стив держался вне пределов досягаемости, и когда Баки вскрикнул – член потёрся о верёвку, связавшую руки, – Стив сгрёб его запястья и прижал их у него над головой.  
— Держи их здесь, — приказал он глубоким командирским тоном, и чудо, что Баки не кончил прямо так. Чудо, но в основном заслуга Стива, который крепко перехватил его член у основания. Баки содрогнулся всем телом, нетерпеливо, исступлённо, мечтая о разрядке:  
— Блядь. _Стив_.  
— Шш. Солнышко, ты прекрасно держишься, — промурлыкал Стив. — Можешь открыть глаза.  
Баки моргнул и первое, что ощутил: его ресницы были мокрыми и зрение чуть расплывалось из-за слёз. Стив разместился между его колен, обнажённый, красивый и твёрдый, его грудь покраснела, губы казались нежными и алыми. Он склонился к нему ещё раз поцеловать. А после потянулся выше и снова просунул пальцы под верёвку:  
— Ничего? — спросил он, и Баки кивнул. Правая рука не онемела, напротив, была напряжена, как и всё тело. Каждая частичка его будто пробудилась ото сна.  
Стив сел и обернулся, выискивая что-то, и тут же вернулся с бутылочкой смазки в руках и хищной улыбкой на лице. Жадными ладонями огладил бёдра Баки и закинул его левую ногу себе на плечо. Он долго раскрывал его, как всегда вдумчиво и спокойно, но в этот раз ещё и чуточку скупо, сгибая и разводя пальцы внутри, только чтобы растянуть. Всякий раз, когда Баки не сдерживал вздох, похожий на недовольство, Стив выбирал местечко у него на бедре и впивался в него зубами. Скоро всё бедро покраснело и покрылось отметинами, и каждый новый укус простреливал тело каскадом удовольствия с болью. Баки почувствовал слабость. Его ноги и задница горели, спина и грудь покрылись испариной. Странным, но вполне приятным образом металлическая рука стала легче, как будто исчезла.  
— Ох чёрт возьми! — выдохнул Баки, когда пальцы Стива вынырнули из него. Стив снова его укусил, Баки вскрикнул. — Стив, ты меня убиваешь!  
— Это всё любовь, Бак, — улыбка Стива могла разжечь пожар. Он снова потянулся за спину и в этот раз достал вибратор – и правда синий и довольно милый. На миг Баки сдавило грудь, из неё вырвался истерический смешок: чёрт, Стив и правда прикончит его этой ночью.  
— Я собираюсь поместить его тебе в зад, а член вернуть в рот. Как тебе?  
— Чёрт. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, вот _чёрт_!..  
— Вижу, ты согласен, — бесцеремонно сказал Стив и принялся толкать вибратор внутрь него. Жадно вдохнув, Баки бесстыдно вскинул бёдра.  
Вибратор не был так же хорош, как Стив – нет ничего лучше члена Стива – но после первой странности тело начало расслабляться вокруг, приветствовать его текстуру и размер. Стало действительно странно, когда Стив нажал кнопку и проклятый кусок пластика задрожал в его заднице, но Стив протолкнул его чуть дальше, направил верным углом – и всё стало _волшебно_.  
— Ну как? Тебе нравится? — застенчиво спросил Стив.  
— Оно… хорошо. Хоть и странно до чёрта, — добавил Бак с фырканьем. — Господи, Стив, я сейчас кончу. Ты должен… — но он не успел сказать, что именно – в этот самый момент Стив выключил игрушку. Баки заскулил:  
— Ах ты… ублюдок!.. — еле выдохнул он. — Говорю тебе от чистого сердца, Стив, — и Стив откликнулся, целуя его открытым ртом, размазывая по щекам слюну и слёзы.  
— Ну, если я ещё не кончил, почему должен ты?  
— Так кончи, чтоб тебя! — взмолился Баки. — Давай же, Стив, дай мне в рот. Я знаю, ты этого хочешь. Кончи в меня, как угодно, я сглотну, — пообещал он, и на миг показалось: Стив сорвётся. Глаза его вспыхнули, тело будто согнулось, словно он сейчас потрётся о скользкий живот Баки и дело будет сделано. Их члены столкнулись, и оба громко простонали. Похоже, это помогло Стиву собраться, вернуть контроль над собой. Он рьяно тряхнул головой, ещё раз поцеловал Баки и подложил мокрую ладонь ему под голову, заставив приподняться:  
— Открывай.  
Стив был уже близко, Баки почувствовал, стоило взять его в рот. Его член был горячим и влажным и таким сладким; глаза вновь заволокло от его запаха. Это было уже слишком: Стив у него во рту, вибратор внутри, неподвижный, но заполняющий его, держащий в напряжении. Член Баки дёрнулся от этой мысли, заставил застонать и сглотнуть. Стив сдавленно вдохнул и резко отстранился, а секундой позже выплеснулся ему на шею и грудь. Баки взглянул на него с лёгкой досадой – он не врал, когда обещал проглотить – но Стив склонился над ним, уткнулся лбом ему в предплечья; его полутвёрдый член едва касался горящих губ Баки.  
На мгновение всё стихло. Баки чуть не свихнулся, но выждал, пока Стив не придёт в себя. А потом почувствовал лёгкий поцелуй в правую ладонь, и – пусть даже он не мог ощутить жар – касание губ к левой.  
И это был край. Он не мог больше держаться:  
— Стив! Ну же, _Стив!_  
Стив снова сел, и Баки заныл от его вида. Стив выглядел развратно, с почти пунцовым, неряшливым лицом, но взгляд его был снова ясен, светился в глубине своим неугасающим огнём. Вот о чём мечтал Баки, ради чего осмелился на эту затею.  
А Стив не терял времени. Он вновь включил вибратор, на этот раз быстрей, чем раньше, и принялся загонять его внутрь и обратно, задевая нужную точку, заставляя Баки вскрикивать каждый раз. И всё равно засранец не касался члена.  
— Дай мне кончить, ты, говнюк, — заворчал Баки, и Стив откликнулся чередой укусов – от нежной кожи под коленом и ниже. Вся нога Баки дёрнулась, и он расслышал собственный пронзительный вой. Ему казалось, он взорвётся, как ракета. Он был совершенно не в своём уме и обожал это, обожал Стива, любил собственный голос, выкрикивающий его имя.  
— Попроси вежливо, только и всего, — с обидой сказал Стив, и Баки зарычал от новой волны невыносимого удовольствия, грозившей его добить.  
— Стив. Дай мне кончить. Я _не могу_ больше. Ну же, _пожалуйста_! — и Стив ярко ему улыбнулся:  
— А вот и верное слово, — и вместе с этим согнулся и взял Баки в рот.  
Баки мог отдать душу в тот же миг; мгновение казалось, он и отдал. Сознание как будто схлопнулось, стало неисправно, всё его тело замерло от шока. Но вот он вновь вернулся к жизни, словно его член – рот Стива, в самом деле – разогнал кровь по венам вместо сердца. Ахнув, Баки неудержимо застонал, и Стив всё понял верно, посасывая его, увлажняя слюной, облизывая сверху донизу и забирая в рот яички. Он вытащил вибратор у него из задницы и, заменив его на пару пальцев, вталкивал их внутрь до тех пор, пока Баки не сдался.  
Он кончил со вскриком, член дёрнулся у Стива во рту и заполнил его, запястья беспомощно натянули верёвку, кожа вспыхнула от попытки её не порвать. Желудок стал расплавленной лавой, а разум – чистым листом, только из этой пустоты не хотелось выныривать, Баки шагнул в неё и растворился в ней. Он растёкся по полу; удовольствие искрилось в животе, щекотало до стонов, удерживало его податливым пленником. Мир вокруг потерял свою яркость и быстроту. Всё стало спелым и тёплым, и Баки оказался в эпицентре, словно мякоть в текучем меду.  
Наверно, он отключился на минуту, ведь следующее, что почувствовал: его руки свободны. Металлическая была в рабочем состоянии и как всегда холодна, но другая казалась липкой и слегка онемевшей. Это не было больно; слезы катились по щекам совсем не поэтому. Стив подхватил его на руки и усадил на стойку, крепко удерживая за поясницу. Баки не сознавал, что делает, пока не услышал:  
— Выпей, Бак. Станет лучше.  
Открыв глаза, Баки сделал глоток зелёного чая, о котором они позабыли. Чай был чуть тёплым, но всё ещё вкусным. Он допил всё до капли, а те, что упустил, Стив собрал у него с подбородка губами.  
— Ещё хочешь? — но Баки встряхнул головой. — Я отнесу тебя в постель, ладно, мой хороший?  
Баки не ответил, или ответил – он не знал. Он ощущал лишь восхитительную боль, звенящую в каждой клеточке тела, и вкусный запах Стива, когда тот вновь подхватил его на руки. Он был лёгким, как пёрышко, а Стив, точно тёплый ветер, держал его в воздухе. Было так хорошо, _хорошо_.  
Последней связной мыслью проскользнуло: он абсолютно готов ко второму раунду в ближайшем будущем. И судя по всему, готов и Стив.

* * * 

Чуть погодя воздух начал светлеть; Баки медленно приходил в себя. Он лежал на кровати лицом вниз, а Стив устроился на нём верхом, его узкие бёдра сжимали Баки по бокам. Стив втирал ему в спину что-то с запахом фруктов, холодящее кожу. Ловкими пальцами добирался до каждого узелка между лопатками, и Баки глухо застонал в подушку. Стив не был твёрдым, но Баки чувствовал его у задницы, и слабый всплеск предвкушения погнал мурашки по телу. Он всё ещё ощущал себя открытым; Стив мог лишь стащить шорты и толкнуться в него.  
Но тут Стив начал размазывать новую порцию геля по искалеченной коже левого плеча, и возбуждение угасло, сменившись уступчивостью и расслабленностью. Стив мог поиметь его бесчувственного в другой раз.  
Стив чуть сильнее надавил на первый позвонок, и Баки застонал в голос. Пальцы тут же замерли:  
— Хей, ты очнулся? — вернулся привычный, встревоженный Стив.  
— Ммм, ага, — зевнув, Баки начал ворочаться, почти ожидая, что Стив сейчас скажет: ему не позволено. Но Стив привстал на коленях, и когда Баки улёгся на спину, снова уселся верхом, не перенося весь свой вес на него. Стив глядел на него с тем самым нежным, влюблённым выражением, которое Баки никогда не мог вынести. Так что он просто потянул его к себе, и Стив легко склонился вниз. Какое-то время они целовались, лениво и мягко, разделяя дыхание.  
— Так вот почему ты решил убрать кухню, — пробормотал Баки.  
Стив фыркнул:  
— Я прибираюсь там каждую ночь, — и, распрямившись, сел.  
— Ты _не_ прибираешься там каждую ночь.  
— Ну, через ночь. Но этой ночью, перед тем, как начать, мне пришлось отмыть запах сливок и карбонары, так что я заслуживаю признания.  
— Ты засранец, — сообщил ему Баки, чем вызвал у Стива приступ смеха. — Но так и быть, бонусные баллы в твою пользу, — он ухмыльнулся: — Ты удивил меня до чёрта, Роджерс. Кстати, почему на кухне?  
— Ну, ты же хотел сюрприз. Балкон был явным перебором, спальня – скучно. Ванная – сложновато. И мы всегда трахаемся на диване, так что… Кухня идеальный вариант.  
— Мы могли сделать это и не дома, — дразняще предположил Баки.  
Стив бросил на него многострадальный взгляд:  
— Ага, может, в другой раз, — ответил он небрежно, но в его голосе Баки различил намёк на вызов и ухватился за него, представив чудеса, что за ним лежат. — Но тебе ведь понравилось? — Стив стал вдруг неуверенным и робким. Снова коснулся ладонями его живота, подушечками мягко пощекотал края рёбер. — Не жалеешь, что выключил Дэвида Аттенборо?  
Баки вытаращился на него, а потом разразился хохотом в полнейшем неверии:  
— Чёрт возьми, Стив. Никогда, никогда больше не произноси это имя, пока мы в постели, заклинаю тебя! — он сел и, притянув Стива за бёдра, усадил на колени, заставив обхватить себя ногами за талию. — Мне охренительно понравилось, — прорычал Баки ему в рот и снова поцеловал, грубо кусаясь в подтверждение. Стив охнул ему в губы, и Баки понадеялся, тот понял его мысль кристально ясно. Впрочем, Баки легко мог снова прояснить. — И чтоб ты знал, можешь привязать меня к балкону в любое время, — очень серьёзно добавил он, хотя на это они никогда не пойдут, в основном из-за категорического отказа Стива.

Они ещё не раз говорили о том, как изучить эту их новую сторону, и пусть даже Стив не напоминал, Баки решил присмотреться к доминированию получше. Возможно, ему никогда не понравится, и шут с ним. Но, может быть, он откроет что-то, что ему подойдёт, что придётся по душе ему – и Стиву.  
Ну а пока он вернул Стиву должок, заказав другой вибратор, красный и такой же чертовски славный.  
— Я достану третий, белый, на твой день рождения, — пообещал Баки. — И у нас будет вся коллекция.  
— Ты просто мечта, Барнс, — выдохнул Стив, шире раскинув перед ним ноги.


End file.
